1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclaimed golf ball and more particularly, to a reclaimed golf ball having excellent flying properties and a process for producing the same.
2. Statement of the Related Art
Golf balls, after having been used on driving ranges, are generally disposed of as industrial waste. However, the amount of industrial waste is becoming too large, and it is difficult to dispose of them from the viewpoint of the environment. Therefore, it is desired that used golf balls be reclaimed.
Heretofore, as a method for reclaiming used golf balls, the paint on the surface of the ball was removed, followed by repainting. However, in the used golf ball, dimples on the surface are shallow due to abrasion, etc. Accordingly, the dimples of the reclaimed golf balls which were produced from the used golf ball are also shallow. Golf balls having shallow dimples have a disadvantage that the ball is allowed to blow up or drop after being hit, whereby flying distance is markedly decreased.